


Hades Ficlits

by hadesgirl015



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Apocalypse, BlackBerry - Freeform, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Historical AU, Huddling For Warmth, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, School, Time Travel, Tumblr, black death, centaur kanan, drunk, fair ground, fairy tale AU, ficlits, first meettings, mermaid hera, oneshots, prompts, student ezra, teacher kanan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgirl015/pseuds/hadesgirl015
Summary: I had a Fic Meme on tumblr and had a few short "ficlits" that I ended up with.  So I decided to post them here.





	1. Apocalypse AU

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Meme Troupe  
> 1\. genderswap  
> 2\. bodyswap  
> 3\. drunk!fic  
> 4\. huddling for warmth  
> 5\. pretending to be married  
> 6\. secretly a virgin  
> 7\. amnesia  
> 8\. time travel AU  
> 9\. magical realism  
> 10\. truth or dare  
> 11\. historical AU  
> 12\. accidental-baby-acquisition  
> 13\. apocalypse fic  
> 14\. telepathy  
> 15\. High School / College AU
> 
> add any other au you can think of tbh, go ahead Go ahead and request one if you want. You can specify characters if you want. If you don't I'll just do whatever is easy for me.

It had been a month. The Empire had decided that this planet wasn’t worth it, and unleashed a biological weapon and magnetic destabilizer. Any living thing that wasn’t in a shelter died immediately. It took two and a half weeks for it to clear up enough to be able to leave the shelter. The magnetic destabilizer made every ship and beacon ineffective, so there was no hope of leaving the planet unless someone came here voluntarily.  
Kanan’s crew was lucky to survive. But if they didn’t find food and water soon, they wouldn’t survive much longer. With having to split their rations four ways, plus put some of their electricity into recharging their droid.  
Hera was busy cleaning a cut on Sabine’s arm she had gotten when the four of them went out to scavenge, finding very little.  
Zeb was busy cleaning their droid Chopper.  
“Any idea how we are getting off this dust ball?” Zeb asked.  
“I don’t think we are going to get off.” Sabine responded.  
“We must not give up hope.” Hera added.  
“Without hope we have nothing.” Kanan said.  
“How much stuff do we even still have?” Sabine asked.  
“We have enough food for the four of us for maybe three meals, and enough water for four days.” Kanan said.  
Suddenly there was a pounding on the door.  
“What could that be?” Sabine asked.  
“A Raider?” Hera asked.  
The door opened of its own accord as if the lock had been picked, and a young teenage boy with a dirty orange jumpsuit and dark blue hair came bursting into the room with a energy sling shot aimed at them.  
“Give me all your food and water!” the teen demanded, anger flashed in his sapphire eyes.  
“There’s five of us.” Kanan tried to reason. “You can’t rob us.”  
“I’m not kriffing around!” the teen yelled. He fired a blast of his energy sling shot and it nailed Zeb in the nose.  
“Get the supplies.” Hera ordered.  
Kanan and Sabine handed the teen all of the supplies that he demanded and he put them in his bag. “Pleasure doing business with you. Thanks for doing all the heavy lifting.” Before he ran off.  
There was a tense silence.  
“A blueberry just stole all of our shit.” Sabine deadpanned.


	2. Huddling for Warmth

“Hold tight kid.” Kanan yelled at his Padawan who was hanging on for dear life in the back of the Phantom. Ezra had a death grip on the seat of his chair. “This landing may be a little rough.”  
Little was an understatement, in regards to both the ship, and its passengers.   
Ezra sighed taking in the damage. “We won’t be able to get off the ground until I make some repairs, and even then it can’t get very far. Hera will have to pick us up in the Ghost.” He sat down next to his master. “And I can’t make repairs in this storm. And it will also block out any signal.”  
“How bad is it?” Kanan asked.  
“Pretty bad. Looks like how Zeb described his blizzard. Lots of snow, ice and wind.” Ezra described. “And to make matters worse , I think you knocked out the heating unit when you crashed.”  
“Hey you were the one who let the blind guy fly.” Kanan argued in a teasing manner.   
“What happened to seeing through the Force?” Ezra asked.  
“Kind of hard to Focus when I’m falling to my death.” Kanan joked, repeating what Ezra had said over three years ago.  
“Oh ha ha ha.” Ezra remarked sarcastically. “Ready for more bad news?”   
“Not practically.” Kanan answered, “But I’m guessing I don’t get a say.”  
“Only one blanket.” Ezra said, tossing it into the blind Jedi’s lap.   
“You take it.” Kanan insisted, holding it out to where he sensed his Padawan.  
“No, I’ll be fine. I survived plenty of cold winters in my tower. I can handle one night.” Ezra refused.  
“It’s going to get a lot colder in here than it ever did on Lothal.” Kanan reasoned.  
“All the more reason you need it.” Ezra replied. “Hera will kill me if anything happens to you.”  
“She won’t be able to kill you if you die of hypothermia.” Kanan joked. “Come here, I have a better option.”  
Ezra approached his master.  
“Sit down right by me.” Kanan instructed.  
Ezra did so, and Kanan handed him a corner.   
“If we snuggle in together we can share it.” Kanan smiled.   
Ezra tucked the corner behind his shoulder and leaned in close to Kanan. Kanan also tucked his corner behind his shoulder.  
“The storm should let up in a couple of hours. Then you can contact Hera and make the repairs.” Kanan said. “But for now get some rest.”  
Ezra hesitantly leaned his head against Kanan’s shoulder blade. He hadn’t been this close to his Master since Malacore. He felt Kanan shift, as he brought his arm around Ezra pulling him in closer.  
The two huddled together for warmth as they nodded off, waiting patiently for their rescue. 

(note this is purely father son / master padawan based fluff.)


	3. Historical AU -Dark Ages-  “Ring around the Rosy”

Kanan walked down the filthy streets, but since when wasn’t the streets filthy. He looked to his left and saw the dead cart. People were dying left and right to the point that once in the morning and once in the evening a man would haul a cart down the street and take anyone who had died since his last appearance. They would burn the bodies in a mass burning, after all, there were about twenty or more bodies every day.   
He looked on sadly as he saw some parents bring out the body of a young child that couldn’t be more than four. The parents were also showing signs of the sickness, with paleness and red rashes. With a sigh he continued towards the bakery. He unfortunately had to pass by the church, whose yard was covered in ash from the biweekly burnings. They had a burning last night, so ash still hung in the air.  
It was sickening to think about the fact the he could be slightly breathing in his neighbors. They were someone’s parent, child, and friend.  
He was nearing the bakery now when he felt something brush his back pocket. He instantly whipped around when he realized it was a small hand. He grasped the wrist before the offender could retreat.  
Kanan was soon face to face with a small child. The child was a boy seemed to be seven or eight, but it was always hard to tell these days. The child had fear in his deep blue eyes, and his paled face seemed to be slightly sunken in and he could practically see his ribs.  
He sighed and let the child go. “What are you doing kid?”   
“Please, I’m hungry.” the child said softly.   
“Then why don’t you go home?” Kanan asked.  
The kid shook his head.  
“Did the Black Death get your parents?” Kanan asked.  
The kid nodded sadly.   
Kanan sighed, “Come with me kid, I’ll get you some bread.”  
“Really?” the kid asked.  
“Yeah, you look like you need it.” Kanan replied.   
“Thank you mister.” the kid said.  
“What’s your name kid?” Kanan asked.  
“Ezra Bridger.” the kid responded.  
“I’m Kanan Jarrus.” Kanan introduced.   
There was a brief silence as they walked on.  
“How long have your parents been dead?” Kanan asked.  
“A few days.” Ezra replied. “They were burned last night.”  
“I’m sorry. I know how you feel. My mom was among the first to die.” Kanan offered.  
They had finally reached the bakery and Kanan bought two small loaves, handing one to Ezra.  
“Thank you.” Ezra said.  
“Stay out of trouble.” Kanan ordered.  
“Hey mister?” Ezra called out as Kanan walked away.  
“Yeah?” Kanan asked.  
“Do you think there will ever be an end to this?” Ezra asked.  
“We can only hope so.” Kanan replied and headed back to his house. He had not missed the rosy red rash on child’s neck.


	4. Drunk Fic (Ezra)

Kanan had finally managed to find the closes thing to a cantina on the Rebel fleet. We sat down at the bar. “What do you have?”  
“Menu’s up there.” the bar tender said, obviously not looking of at him yet.  
“Nice to know,” Kanan replied. “What’s on it?”  
“Can’t you read?” the bar tender asked. “Oh,”   
Kanan figured he finally turned and saw the mask covering the upper half of his face. “Kind of hard to read with no eyes” Kanan joked.  
“Sorry,” the bartender apologized. “May I recommend something?”  
“Of course.” Kanan agreed.   
“We have some Coruscantian Beer. Freshly shipped in.” the bartender said.  
“Sure I’ll have a pint.” Kanan replied.   
“Here you go.” the bartender said, offering Kanan his drink.  
“Thank you.” Kanan responded.   
He took a sip of his beer. Letting his mind wander of what has happened in the past five months.   
“Hey Kanan, can I join you?” someone asked behind him.  
“Ezra, what are you doing here?” Kanan asked.  
“I followed you here.” Ezra replied.  
“You’re too young.” Kanan responded.  
“On the contrary.” Ezra said, taking the stool next to Kanan. “The drinking age on Lothal is 17, and I turned 17 three weeks ago.”  
Kanan sighed. “I guess I can’t stop you.”   
“I’ll have a hydrospanner.” Ezra ordered.  
“That better not be hard liquor.”Kanan said.   
“It’s a mixed drink.” Ezra reassured.  
“You haven’t drunk before have you?” Kanan asked.  
“No, I just know that drink was popular back home.” Ezra answered. “This is my first drink.”  
“There ya go kid.” the bartender handed.   
“Thanks.” Ezra replied.   
Kanan heard Ezra make a noise of sound of surprise. “A bit stronger than you thought?”   
“Has a bit of a kick.” Ezra answered.   
They sat in silence sipping there drinks. Kanan was working on his second pint when he heard Ezra start to giggle.  
“What’s so funny kid?” Kanan asked.  
“You’re wearing a funny mask.” Ezra replied was slightly slurred.  
“Excuse me?” Kanan asked.  
“Why is the room spinning?” Ezra asked.  
“Bartender, what’s in his drink?” Kanan asked.  
“Meiloorun juice and Lothalian Vodka.” the bartender responded. “Split about three fourths juice and one fourth vodka.”  
“How much did he have?” Kanan asked exasperated. He figured he could take about three or four before getting drunk.   
“He’s nearly done with his first.” the bartender informed.  
“Kriff kid, you sure are a lightweight.” Kanan sighed. He handed the bartender credits to pay for the drinks. “Come on, let’s get back to the Ghost.”  
Ezra giggled as Kanan placed an arm around him and led him towards the exit.  
“Can I try on your mask?” Ezra asked drunkenly.  
“No,” Kanan replied shortly.  
“Oh come on,” Ezra said. “Please.”  
“Hera is going to kill me for getting you drunk.” Kanan muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to contact me if you have an idea for one. Here's the list one more time, but you can do pretty much anything (within reason) 
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. genderswap  
>  2\. bodyswap  
>  3\. drunk!fic  
>  4\. huddling for warmth  
>  5\. pretending to be married  
>  6\. secretly a virgin  
>  7\. amnesia  
>  8\. time travel AU  
>  9\. magical realism  
>  10\. truth or dare  
>  11\. historical AU  
>  12\. accidental-baby-acquisition  
>  13\. apocalypse fic  
>  14\. telepathy  
>  15\. High School / College AU
> 
> add any other au you can think of tbh, go ahead


	5. Time Travel AU (Blackberry)

Ezra sighed, that mission had not gone well. He was angry, angry at himself. Why couldn’t he be strong enough to protect his crew? His anger and frustration started to vent through the Force as he sat in his cabin.  
The Sith Holocron started glowing red. Ezra walked over to it and picked it up. “If the Dark Side can really give me power, the power to protect the others, should I just do it?” Ezra asked. “But, what would Kanan think.” He sighed once again, “Do I even care?”  
“You know you do.” a voice said, but it wasn’t the voice the holocron usually spoke in. This voice sounded similar to his own.   
The Holocron gave a brighter glow before growing warmer. It grew brighter and hotter, to the point where Ezra had to drop it and cover his eyes. When the light faded a young man stood in front of him. He seemed to be in his early twenties, had black blueish hair that stopped at his shoulders, scars in multiple places on his face and exposed skin. Speaking of exposed skin, his right arm was cybernetic. But what worried Ezra the most was the man’s piercing yellow eyes.  
“Um, who are you?” Ezra asked.  
“I’m you.” the other responded. “From the future.”  
Ezra gapped at the older version of himself.  
“What?” Ezra asked.  
“I know you heard me.” the older Ezra responded. “I’m you from the future where you do turn to the dark side.”  
“Then why are you here?” Ezra asked.  
“To tell you not to turn.” the Dark Ezra explained.  
“Why?” Ezra asked. “If I do end up not turning, wouldn’t you fade from existence?”   
“I would rather fade then have the future the way it is.” the Dark Ezra. “Listen, if you choose the dark path, you won’t like where it leads.”  
“But the dark side can give me the power to save the others. I’ll have absolute power.” Ezra argued.  
“Absolute power corrupts absolutely.” the Dark Ezra advised. “Take it from me, I’m you after all.”  
“But with the Dark Side, won’t I be strong?” Ezra asked.  
“We’re already strong without it.” the Dark Ezra said. “Think about what the Dark entails. It runs on anger and hate. I know you are confused from the last six months, but you can’t let it get to you.”  
“How do you know what I’ve been through?” Ezra snapped.  
“I am you.” the Dark Ezra snapped back, his golden eyes practically glowing. “The real question is do you want to go through what I did?”  
“Wha—” Ezra started but was cut off by his dark future self.  
“The dark side clouds your judgment. By trying to save your crew you will cost hundreds of other lives, not just Imperials, but the Rebellion too. And what do you think happens when a Rebel continually causes the death of the others in the minimal forces. They kick your team out.” Dark Ezra recounted. “Without the help of the Rebellion your crew grew more vulnerable to the Inquisitors and Maul. They knew you were teetering, so they gave you the final push. They killed Hera, Sabine and Zeb. You were so over welmed with anger and hatred you blamed Kanan. You attacked our master. He cut off your arm and you killed him.”  
“No,” Ezra said. “I would never.”  
“But you did, or rather will, that is, if you don’t get off this dark path.” Dark Ezra advised.  
“What do I do?” Ezra asked desperately.  
“Destroy the holocron before it puts anymore thoughts in your head.” Dark Ezra said. “Then go to Kanan for guidance.”  
“Kanan hates me. I’m the reason…” Ezra started.  
“Now I’m going to stop you there.” Dark Ezra said. Ezra could have sworn that his eyes were turning bluer. “Kanan doesn’t hate you and he doesn’t blame you. He’s worried about you.”   
Ezra was silent. “Okay, I trust you.”   
He took out his lightsaber.  
“Thanks for the warning.” Ezra said.  
“Just know that even when things seem darkest, you can always find the light.” Dark Ezra advised.  
Ezra slashed the Sith holocron in half.   
Dark Ezra gasped, closing his eyes.   
“You’re starting out right. The future is ever changing. Nothing is set in stone.” Dark Ezra said. When he opened his eyes they were the normal bright blue. The scaring on his face seemed to lessen. “Just do your best to stay on the path of the light. Everyone slips sometimes, you just have to get back up and continue down the right path.”  
Then the Dark Ezra faded into light.   
“Thanks,” Ezra muttered one last time. He took a deep breath and headed towards Kanan’s cabin, “Hey, Kanan?”


	6. Taboo Love (Kanera)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artist-at-heart1 asked:
> 
> 36\. living in a society where their love is taboo au

Kanan cantered off to the lake. He just needed to get away from his heard for a bit. They were so over bearing sometimes, especially his mother. They all just wanted him to chose a nice pretty female centaur and have plenty of children. It’s not that Kanan didn’t want to find love, it’s just that most of the mares in his herd or the neighboring herds were all the same, very superficial and not very bright.  
When he reached the riverside he knelt down and reached his arms down and cupped some water in his hands and splashed it on his face. He sighed before getting another cupped handful of water and taking a drink.   
He looked down into the water, he was startled back up to his full height and backed up a few steps. A face was studying him.  
The being looking at him was beautiful. She had long black hair and beautiful green eyes. Her dark skin was complimented by her light green top. The only problem, her light green tail splashed behind her.   
“Sorry did I startle you?” the mermaid asked.  
“Yeah, a bit.” Kanan admitted. He bent his long brown legs and rested down by the water side. He folded his tan arms over his chest, but not before fixing his brown hair back into place tied back.  
“I’m Hera,” she stuck her arm out, holding her hand out to be shaken.  
“Kanan,” he replied taking her hand.  
“What brings you out here?” Hera asked. “I thought centaurs usually stayed with their herds.”  
“Yeah, well my herd is being a little over bearing right now.” Kanan explained. “They really want me to get married soon.”  
“Are you going to?” Hera asked.  
“I’m not sure.” Kanan answered. “None of the mares really catch my attention.”   
“I’m sure the right one will show up soon.” Hera reassured with a smile.   
Kanan was falling more in love by the moment, which sucked, because mermaids and centaurs were barely supposed to interact. Falling in love was out of the question.  
They continued talking all afternoon.   
“It’s getting dark,” Kanan softly spoke. “I better be getting back to my herd.”  
“Will I see you tomorrow?” Hera asked.  
“Yeah,” Kanan smiled, standing off and galloping back to his herd.   
Day after day Kanan returned to the lake where Hera lived.   
“Hera, can I tell you something?” Kanan asked one day, about a month after he meet her.  
“Sure,” Hera smiled.  
“I think I love you,” Kanan said.   
Hera was silent.  
“I know it wouldn’t work. I mean, we’re not even supposed to talk to each other, let alone fall in love.” Kanan stuttered.  
“Kanan, lean down closer to the water.” Hera requested.   
He did so. She used her arms to hold herself as far out of water as possible and kissed Kanan gently on the lips. He leaned down into the kiss.  
“I love you too.” Hera whispered as they parted.   
“How will this work?” Kanan asked.  
“Well, I guess you’ll have to leave your herd,” Hera started.  
“I’m willing to do that.” Kanan reassured.  
“Then you can live over here by the water.” Hera smiled. “There’s trees nearby for shade, shelter and fruit.”   
“I guess there goes my mother’s wishes for grandfoals.” Kanan joked.  
“We can always adopt.” Hera smirked, running her finger by his navel, it being one of the places she could reach of him at the moment.


	7. Meeting at the Fair (Kanera)

Kanan walked down street, looking at all the booths and other attractions. This festival came to the city of Gorse every July, and it was always a must go to event. It was his first time actually attending the event, before he usually had to work one of the booths for his work, but got out it this year.   
He wasn’t quite watching where he was going until he quite literally ran in someone. “Oh sorry,” he apologized. Trying to right the person he ran into.   
Unfortunately in catching the person’s wrist they dropped they’re cotton candy.  
“It’s fine.” the woman said.   
“I’ll get you a new one.” Kanan promised, looking down at the fallen sweet treat.  
“Thanks,” the woman replied.  
The two started heading towards the cotton candy stand.  
“My name is Kanan by the way.” Kanan introduced.  
“Hera,” the woman responded.  
“That’s a wonderful name.” Kanan complimented.  
“Thanks,” Hera smiled.  
“Two cotton candies please,” Kanan ordered and paid. He handed one to Hera. “Here”  
“Would you like to look around together?” Hera asked.  
“Sure.” Kanan responded with a smile. 

Sorry this one is short, I didn’t really know what to do.


	8. Homework Help

The bell rang signaling the end of Kanan’s fourth hour algebra class.  
“Alright class you can go, make sure to do the homework. Page 25 numbers 1-35.” Kanan reminded.   
The class started leaving the room.   
“Mr. Bridger can I have a word with you?” Kanan requested.  
The dark haired teen turned around and headed back towards his desk.  
“Yes Mr. Jarrus?” Ezra asked, his blue eyes not making contact.   
“You’re not doing too well in class.” Kanan started.   
“It’s early on.” Ezra shrugged.   
“Which is why I want to make sure we change this as soon as possible.” Kanan explained. “If you wait too long you won’t be able to bring your grade back up in time to pass.”  
“I’ll work on it.” Ezra muttered.  
“The other teachers say you’re failing their classes as well.” Kanan added.  
“They’re hard.” Ezra shrugged.  
“Have you thought about asking for help at home?” Kanan suggested.   
“Home life is…complicated.” Ezra started.   
“Care to explain?” Kanan asked.   
Ezra looked down, before he sighed. “I live at the local orphanage. The mistress doesn’t have much time to spend with helping me. She’s more focused on the younger children.”   
Kanan was at a loss for words.  
“I need to get to my next class.” Ezra muttered.   
“Go on.” Kanan replied.   
Ezra started towards the door.   
“Ezra, I’m usually in here during lunch. If you want help I can offer it.”Kanan called out.  
“Thanks.” Ezra replied. “I’ll think about it.”   
Another class hour passed and it was time for lunch.   
About five minutes after lunch started there was a knock on his door. Kanan glanced up and saw Ezra standing in the door way, a bag lunch in his hand and his backpack on his shoulder.   
“Ezra, come in.” Kanan said.  
Ezra pulled a chair over to the desk.  
“So what do you think you need help with?” Kanan asked.  
“Math mostly.” Ezra admitted. “I don’t understand it. Most of the other classes I just don’t bother with the homework because I don’t see a point. I mean, who cares whether I pass or fail.”  
“Well you should.” Kanan replied. “I do too.”  
“Um, math.” Ezra started.  
“Yeah,” Kanan agreed. “So, what are you having trouble understanding?”  
“Since when was the alphabet in math?” Ezra asked.   
Kanan laughed a little before doing some one on one explaining.


	9. Drug Addiction

Drug Addiction

It had only taken Hera one week with Kanan on the Ghost to realize he had a problem with drugs. She found him passed out in the refresher with a couple of stims around him. She recognized the type of stims, they were energy stims specifically used to make anxious and depressed patients temporarily happier, but if you take to many at once it could lead to blackouts or death.   
She quickly checked for his pulse, finding a steady one she sighed with relief, before shaking her head. She reached out her hand and slapped him across the face.   
“Ow,” Kanan muttered coming to. “Hm, what is it?”  
“You abuse cannabis stims?” Hera asked.  
“Occasionally,” Kanan slurred standing up. “It doesn’t matter.”  
“Yes Kanan it does!” Hera shouted. “Using these things can severely damage your body.”  
Kanan rubbed his face.   
“I need to get you off these.” Hera shook her hand.  
“I can quite whenever I want to.” Kanan argued.  
“Okay, starting now I don’t want you to use these.” Hera ordered.  
“I said whenever I wanted.” Kanan corrected.  
“Okay,” Hera said. “I guess I’m going to have to wean you off these.”  
“Huh,” Kanan asked.  
“Starting tomorrow, you get three a week. After two weeks you get two a week. After two weeks of that you get one a week.” Hera explained. “And after two weeks you don’t get anymore.”  
Kanan let out a deep sigh, “Fine, for you.”


End file.
